


Повороты судьбы

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Дерек проснулся в своей новой квартире. Птички пели, солнце сияло, соседка угостила его кексом. А потом он увидел Стайлза без майки. А ведь все было прекрасно, и ничто не предвещало!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 47





	Повороты судьбы

В свое первое утро на новом месте Дерек проснулся от ярких лучей солнца, проникающих сквозь закрытые веки. В лофте он привык вставать очень и очень поздно: там окно смотрело на запад, и это частенько сбивало ему весь день.  
Ему понравилось такое пробуждение, пожалуй, он мог к этому привыкнуть.

Дерек скатился с кровати, натянул помятую форму для бега и отправился на тренировку.  
Его новая квартира была расположена в противоположной от старого дома Хейлов части заповедника, и на такой дистанции даже суперчувствительный волчий нос Дерека не мог уловить запах пепла.  
Птички чирикали. Букашки жужжали. Великолепно.  
Повернув на тропинке, он краем глаза заметил лань и двух оленят, жующих клевер на полянке. Судя по всему, они не услышали его, поэтому Дерек остался понаблюдать за ними.  
Милота.  
Даже когда мама-лань подняла голову, явно заметив его присутствие, она не испугалась.

И раз уж вокруг никого не было, Дерек решил закончить тренировку на солнце. Так что, когда он направился домой, его переполняли эндорфины и витамин Д.

Возле квартиры совершенно волшебно пахло выпечкой. Когда соседка, выходя из дверей, столкнулась с ним, Дерек отметил, что аромат изумительный, и за это получил в подарок кусочек едва остывшего свежего кекса. Он тепло поблагодарил ее и проглотил кекс в три укуса в тот же момент, как дверь закрылась за ним. Это была вкуснейшая вещь из всего, что Дерек когда-либо пробовал.  
Напор воды в новом душе нереально радовал, он легко смыл весь пот после тренировки, даже волосы удалось промыть, что всегда становилось проблемой в прошлом жилище. И вода долго оставалась горячей, тогда как в лофте мгновенно остывала и становилась ледяной.

Решение переехать с каждой минутой казалось ему все более и более удачным.

Ему всё ещё не хватало в хозяйстве всяких полезных вещей, типа штор, пылесоса, или швабры, или ещё какой-то ерунды, которая помогает делать жильё уютным и не похожим на заброшенный склад, поэтому он переоделся, подхватил ключи от машины с удобного крючка у двери – как же ему нравилось, что он наконец-то перестал терять их! – и направился в магазин.  
Он нашёл подходящий пылесос – тот остался всего один и на витрине – и получил к нему пятидесятипроцентную скидку. Парень, подгоняющий жалюзи по размеру, днём ранее ошибся в заказе, и это были именно те размеры, что требовались Дереку, они подошли идеально, и Дерек забрал и их тоже.

Наконец, Дерек отправился в продуктовый. В новых квартирах всегда нужно заново наполнять холодильники, а так как Скотт, Стайлз и Айзек всегда голодные после его выматывающих тренировок, то ему, похоже, стоит прикупить побольше еды.

Но когда он уже шел в магазин, все пошло наперекосяк: для начала парковка перед ним превратилась в мойку машин, где собирали деньги в поддержку команды по лакроссу старшей школы Бикон-Хиллс.

Что ж, Дерек считал, что они друзья с волчатами... по крайней мере, он мог бы немного помочь им. И, кстати, его Камаро нуждалась в помывке. Дерек заметил Скотта через несколько машин и помахал ему, тот широко улыбнулся и махнул в ответ.

А потом...

Потом кое-кто постучал в окно его машины, и отличный день Дерека превратился в ад.  
Он тяжело сглотнул и опустил стекло.  
– Дерек! – радостно воскликнул Стайлз. Он буквально сверкал на солнце, весь покрытый капельками воды и пота, и на нем были надеты только шлёпанцы и пляжные шорты, опасно низко сползшие на бёдрах. Тёмная, узкая дорожка волос, начинаясь пониже пупка, убегала за пояс. Неа, Дерек не смотрел на нее. – Ты пришёл поддержать нашу команду?  
– Вперед, Дикие коты! – слабым голосом отозвался Дерек.  
Нос и плечи Стайлза уже начали опасно краснеть на солнце.  
– Круто, – одобрил он. – Если ты заглушишь мотор и выйдешь, мы сможем почистить и внутри.  
Машина Дерека не нуждалась во внутренней уборке, ведь он абсолютно всем запрещал приносить внутрь любую еду и заставлял всю стаю вытирать ноги, но, несмотря на это, Дерек внезапно осознал, что вылезает из машины, завороженный необъяснимым притяжением Стайлза.

Так хорошо начавшийся день грозил закончиться тем, что шериф Стилински арестует его, – с тоской думал Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз низко наклоняется, чтобы пропылесосить салон. Твою ж мать!

Внезапно Стайлз обернулся, заметив при этом, что он пялился:  
– Чувак, ты в порядке?  
– Тебе надо побольше намазаться солнцезащитным кремом, – Дерек мог учуять флёр тонкого слоя крема под новыми запахами мыла и пота.  
Стайлз оглядел свои плечи и сделал удивленное лицо:  
– Хм, ты прав! Можешь помазать мне спину?  
Зачем вообще он раскрыл свой рот – размышлял Дерек, стоя в тени, в стороне от всех, а тем временем Стайлз приспустил свои шорты еще на несколько дюймов ниже, чтобы Дерек мог проверить, не обгорела ли его спина ниже пояса.  
Так нечестно! Всё, чего хотел Дерек, – это наполнить свой холодильник. Каким-то чудом он нашёл в себе остатки воли и убрал большие пальцы с ямочек на пояснице Стайлза.  
– Всё, порядок, – хрипло выдавил Дерек после того, как покрыл спину Стайлза семнадцатью новыми слоями крема.

И совершенно точно ни разу не подумал о размазывании некой белой субстанции по его коже. (Ладно, по крайней мере четыре раза подумал).

– Спасибочки, – отозвался Стайлз таким же сиплым голосом, и Дерек внезапно заметил, что не только его сердце заходится в сумасшедшем ритме. Через мгновение Стайлз продолжил. – Эй..  
Дерек застыл на месте, не успев отвернуться, и ему не удалось скрыть от Стайлза, насколько сильно он заинтересован происходящим.  
Смущенный настолько, что яркий румянец на щеках перекрывал лёгкий летний загар, Стайлз наконец собрался с мыслями:  
– Итак, завтра мой день рождения.  
Дереку потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать услышанное, так как прозвучало это совершенно неожиданно...  
О.  
– И?.. – ответил он осторожно.  
Стайлз кивнул:  
– Ну, ты знаешь. Я подумываю о покупке сигарет, а может, лотерейных билетов, ну или сходить на стриптиз, в общем, смогу делать всё, что захочу.

Наверное, Дерек спит. Он же не может быть _настолько_ везучим?

– И чего бы тебе хотелось?  
– Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин. На... свидание.  
Стайлз нервничал – его сердце продолжало заходиться в паническом ритме, пальцы слегка дрожали, но смотрел он твердо, не опуская взгляда, и Дерек… не мог сказать “нет”. Даже если бы захотел.  
– Хорошо.

Стайлз удивлённо моргнул.  
– “Хорошо” – типа, здорово, что ты всё это хочешь? Или “хорошо” – в смысле...  
– Это в смысле “да, я пойду с тобой на свидание”.  
Стайлз просиял. Улыбка вышла яркая, глуповатая, зеркально отражающая эмоции Дерека. Черт. Спасибо тебе, господи, что ему больше не надо изображать сурового альфу, потому что он не смог бы сделать сейчас Хмурые Брови даже под угрозой смерти.  
– Правда?  
Кивнув, Дерек уточнил:  
– Хотя я бы заменил его на завтрак.  
– Завт.. – он буквально слышал щелчок в мозгах Стайлза, когда до него дошло. – Завтрак?– повторил он прерывающимся голосом.  
– Ну, чисто технически твой день рождения начинается в полночь, так?  
— Ты… ты хочешь?..  
Уши Дерека порозовели, когда он понял, что это могло прозвучать как принуждение.  
– Я имею в виду… только если ты сам этого хочешь.  
Стайлз поднял руку и взъерошил свои мокрые от пота волосы, заставив их слипнуться иголочками. Дереку захотелось прихватить зубами полоску незагорелой кожи на боку под рукой.  
– Я освобожусь в восемь, тебе стоит запастись фильмами и чем-нибудь на перекус, или придумать еще какое-то занятие, иначе велик риск, что вечер мы закончим нарушением закона.  
Дерек склонил голову.  
– До встречи в восемь.  
По пути к своей машине он притормозил, чтобы отдать Скотту сто баксов, забрался в салон и замер, запрокинув голову на спинку сиденья.  
Проехав половину улицы, он сообразил, что так и забыл зайти за продуктами.

И это не имело значения, ведь сегодня был самый лучший день в его жизни.


End file.
